Field of the Application
The application relates to an operating method for a user interface and an electronic apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a method for zooming screen and an electronic apparatus using the same.
Description of Related Art
With the development of technologies, browsing various information on electronic apparatuses such as smart phones, tablets and so on have become a part of people's daily life. When a user intends to view a picture, an article or a page including both pictures and texts (e.g., a web page) through said electronic apparatus, in order to examine details in the picture or for convenience in reading a text content, the user may perform gestures such as a tap, a double tap, a pinch on objects displayed by the touch screen through a touch screen of the electronic apparatus, so as to zoom a screen of the electronic apparatus to change sizes of the objects in the screen.
However, during the electronic apparatus zooming the screen, because a display area of the touch screen is limited, sizes, positions and arrangements of the objects previously displayed in the screen may be changed in order to preferably display the objects after zooming in the limited display area. Accordingly, the content previously followed by the user may deviate from its original position along with changes in zooming screen, or even disappeared in the screen after zooming, such that the content previously followed by the user may not be found for it is lost in the screen after zooming.